


A thief in the night

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	1. Chapter 1

Well, the rumors were certainly true. The museum was bustling with activity. You had never seen any museum this crowded before. People were everywhere. Young and old, chattering and pointing at all the new exhibits. Parents were running after their screeching children. Groups of teenagers rambled about. Some actually seemed interested. But most feigned that interest in hopes of a more exciting evening later. The older patrons appeared fascinated with the new animatronics, especially the dinosaur. You sighed heavily. There were just so many people. 

 

 

Damn. If I only gotten here a week earlier like I planned. 

 

 

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. This many people all over the place means mistakes. And more people means more cover, more distractions. Which means you can go almost completely unnoticed for most of the night. You surveyed the room. Given the amount of people here, there wasn’t much security. And no cameras. You had to admit to yourself the new animatronics were amazing. As well as the costumes for all the new actors. And it seemed all were taking their roles very, very seriously. The president on the horse stood out the most. His booming voice could be heard over the entire crowd. A flash of gold out of the corner of your eye caught your attention. You looked over and noticed a young Egyptian pharaoh holding a large golden tablet.

 

 

Bingo.

 

 

Maneuvering through the crowd you made your way toward the attractive actor. You slithered through the small group listening to his story. Making your way towards the front but not quite. A bit to the side, just to get a better look at the goods. The pharaoh was unquestionably fetching. He was slim but muscular. His jeweled collar covered his chest and little else, much to your delight. He had a sweet, yet mischievous smile. His eyes met yours somewhere in the middle of his lecture. And as hard as you tried, you couldn’t look away. There was something dark and captivating swimming behind those eyes. He continued with his story. You waited patiently until he finished. As the group pressed on to the next exhibit you sauntered over to the pharaoh.

 

 

“Pretty exciting around here, huh?”

 

 

“Yes, it is. It has been most exciting here the past few days.” He replied.

 

 

“That’s a very extraordinary costume you have.” You said ogling his collar. “I can’t believe the museum would let you wear all those rare jewels around like that. Aren’t they afraid something’s gonna happen to them?”

 

 

“I am not about to let anything ‘happen’ to these jewels. These are the last remaining relics of my kingdom. And it is my duty to protect them. Besides, no one would dare steal from a pharaoh. The punishment would be, severe.” He cautioned.

 

 

You laughed thinking how cute it was, him staying in character like that. “But of course. So the tablet, is also a relic?” You asked trying to get a better look. “Is it solid gold?”

 

 

He smiled. “Indeed it is. My father created this for me shortly after I was born. It is in a way, the legacy of my family.”

 

 

“Fascinating.” You whispered, staring at the tablet. 

 

 

Another small group walked up behind you, eager to hear the tale of the long ago pharaoh. 

 

 

“It was nice meeting you, oh great pharaoh of old.” You bowed to him as you backed away. 

 

 

He chuckled. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, miss.”

 

 

You started to walk out of the main lobby. Curious, you glanced over your shoulder, back at the pharaoh. He was watching you leave. 

 

 

Damn, he is fine.

 

 

 

You swayed your hips a little more than usual for him as you exited the room. The rest of the museum proved disappointing. Not much else was worth your time or effort. The pharaoh though, was definitely worth both. After wandering around the museum for an hour more, an announcement came over the intercom system. The museum would be closing shortly. 

 

 

Cool. I think I’m good to go.

 

 

You headed toward the back of the museum to check out the employees only and loading dock area. Because of all the activity throughout the rest of the museum, no one else was around. 

 

 

Sweet.

 

 

You inspected the security room thoroughly. Even managing to snag an extra set of keys. 

 

 

Absolute perfection. 

 

 

You made your way back to the main lobby and out the revolving doors. And left the museum feeling quite hopeful.

 

 

A sliver of moonlight spilled across the loading ramp at the back of the museum. You crept up to the double doors leading into the storage area. Everything outside was eerily quiet, including the door as you opened it. But, you were surprised to hear extremely loud voices coming from further inside the museum. 

 

 

It’s two in the damn morning. What the hell?

 

 

 

You slowly inched through the storage area and toward the door that lead to the security office. You held your breath, trying to pinpoint exactly where the commotion was coming from. As you stepped into the office a voice whispered behind you.

 

 

“Are you lost?”

 

 

You whirled around, completely caught off guard. The pharaoh, or the guy still dressed like the pharaoh was standing there. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. He had the smuggest look on his face. You rolled your eyes. 

 

Prick. There was no way I was that obvious. 

 

 

 

He pushed back off the wall and headed towards you. He had such a swagger in the way he walked. He was absolutely gloating. 

 

 

“You really think I do not know a thief when I see one?” He bragged.

 

 

Truthfully, it wasn’t the first time you’d been in this kind of situation. You put on your best smile. Time to play this guy like a damn fiddle. 

 

 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying, right.” You chuckled. “Sounds like a hell of a party inside. You guys really like the stay in character, don’t you? I have to say, I’m glad you kept the costume on. I do enjoy the view.”

 

 

He stared at you for a few moments then smiled slyly. “We are all very ‘authentic’, yes. And thank you. You are quite the vision yourself, plunderer.”

 

 

 

“Plunderer? Well now, that’s new.” You said as you started back towards the exit. “What’s the punishment, pharaoh?”

 

 

“Usually it is death, but for you I am thinking, something else.” He smiled at you. That same wicked smile from before.

 

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m gonna have to take a rain check on that handsome.” You said as you bolted for the exit.

 

 

But the pharaoh was faster. He was on you in an instant, pushing you up against the wall. His breath on the back of your neck. 

 

 

“Technically I didn’t take anything, so you can’t very well kill me.” You struggled against him.

 

 

“That is why I said ‘something else’ thief. Tell me, exactly what did you plan on taking from me?” 

 

 

You mocked him in spite of the situation. “Your heart.”

 

 

He was stronger than he looked. He spun you around to face him, pinning your wrists above your head. He smiled again, like a predator about to devour its prey. Slowly he let his hands glide down your arms, all the way to your hips. 

 

 

“Is everything you do this, nefarious woman?” His voice was melting you to your core. He licked his lips. “I do hope so.” 

 

 

Damn he’s good.

 

 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” You teased, sliding your hands up his stomach to his collar.

 

 

“A thief and a tease.” He said, brushing his lips against your ear. 

 

 

“Something tells me you like to be teased.” You murmured as the heat between your thighs began to build.

 

 

His eyes hungrily roamed your body. “I do not know whose going to enjoy this more, you or I.” 

 

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed through the room. You both looked toward the noise to see a night guard standing there. He was looking rather embarrassed. 

 

 

“Sorry, sorry. I um, don’t mean to interrupt. I ah, just need to grab my flashlight. Sorry, forgot it earlier.” 

 

 

In a flash you elbowed the pharaoh lightly in the stomach and dashed out the exit door. 

 

 

“So, was she a friend of yours?” Larry asked Ahkmenrah.

 

 

Ahkmenrah rubbed his side and sighed, facing Larry.

 

 

“Hey, Ahk. One of your jewels is missing from your jeweled thingy.” Larry pointed to Ahkmenrah’s collar. “You want me to go and grab her or call the cops?”

 

 

Ahkmenrah laughed. “No, Larry. It is alright. She will be back.” 

 

 

You stood outside the door listening. 

 

 

Damn right I will.


	2. Chapter 2

The museum was as busy tonight as it was the other night, four days ago. You waited a few hours after closing before entering the same way as before. Through the loading dock with the stolen keys. You walked through the storage area, mulling over what to do next. Everyone must know what you did by now. Gossip travels fast, especially in the workplace. You decided to just get it over with so you headed straight for the lobby. 

 

You tried to stifle your laughter as you walked in. Again, everyone was still in their costumes way after the museum had closed for the evening. Running around, laughing, talking and even playing soccer. 

 

Those costumes must be incredibly comfortable. You thought to yourself. 

 

Most ignored you as you walked by, but there were a few that watched your every move. There was a small group of men staring at you. They looked particularly menacing with their long dark hair, bushy fur-trimmed hats, plated armor and massive weapons. The one out in front seemed like their ‘leader’. He stood with his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his face. A small monkey was perched on his shoulder, cocking its head from side to side. You couldn’t decide if it was cute or slightly creepy. The three ‘cavemen’ stared at you, almost sneering. They conversed between themselves as they watched you move about. Well, some kind of conversation went on between them but you could not understand a word or grunt of it. 

 

“Ooookay.” You mumbled. 

 

A slender woman with long dark braids glared at you. She, out of everyone in the museum, was utterly and completely intimidating. Her eyes bore straight into your soul with such a burning intensity that would make the sun jealous. The burly man in the century old military uniform standing next to her was smiling at you. You returned the smile with a salute. He roared with laughter as he saluted back. The woman next to him was not amused. You scurried as far away from her as possible, looking for the pharaoh. As you turned toward the lobby desk, that same security guard from the other night came bounding up to you. He also did not look happy to see you. 

 

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence.” He sassed. 

 

You shrugged as you looked at his name tag. “Larry, huh? Yeah well, ya know.” 

 

Larry held out his hand in front of you. “Yeah, well. The jewel please.” 

 

You pulled the jewel out of the front pocket of your jeans and placed it in Larry’s outstretched palm. He placed the jewel in his shirt pocket then held out his hand again. 

 

“Keys now, thank you very much.” He turned to walk away but stopped abruptly. After a few awkwardly silent moments he looked back at you. “Can I ask you something?”

 

You nodded your head. “Alright.” 

 

“Why come back?” He asked. “I mean you could have made some decent money off just that one jewel, so why come back?”

 

You stared at the floor for a moment or two, chewing your bottom lip, contemplating the answer. “I, I really don’t know. I just wanted to, sell it. Well, part of me did but. Something in my gut kept nagging me about this place, about him. In my line of work you don’t ignore those feelings. But really, I don’t know. I don’t have a good answer for you, honestly.”

 

He looked at you intently. Trying to decipher if you were telling the truth or not. He finally shrugged and mumbled a ‘hrmph’ and began walking away again. As you watched him leave the lobby, an arm gently touched your shoulder. You turned around and there was the pharaoh. He was smiling at you. Not the same smug smile as before, but he still looked extremely pleased to see you. 

 

“You know, you never did tell me your name.” He said, letting his hand lingered on your shoulder for a moment. 

 

“It’s Y/N.” 

 

“Y/N.” He smiled. “I am Ahkmenrah.”

 

“Yes, the great pharaoh Ahkmenrah. Pleased to meet you, officially.” You laughed as you bowed low in front of him. 

 

He chuckled as well. “Come Y/N. There is much I wish to explain.” 

 

You walked with him through the museum for a while before curiosity got the best of you. 

 

“So what’s up? What is it you want to tell me?” You blurted out. “Also, what is up with this place? I mean why does everyone still wear the costumes and hang out way later? It’s kind of weird. I mean is it like a ‘thing’ you all do here or what?”

 

He looked amused by your questions. “These people are not actors. They are figures, people of history. You see, my tablet lets everything in this museum come to life at night.”

 

You stared at him. Waiting for him to start laughing, saying it was all a joke. When he didn’t, you narrowed your eyes at him. 

 

“I really am a pharaoh and I once ruled over the lands of my father’s 4,000 years ago.” He confided. “The tablet is magical. Without it none of us would be able to move about each and every night.”

 

You glared at him for a while, trying to decide if you wanted to walk away or punch him in the face. ‘Uh-huh’ was all that came out of your mouth. 

 

“You will see for yourself.” He explained. “That is, if you decide to stay until dawn. You will understand. Please.”

 

He motioned for you to continue walking with him. You exhaled loudly, conveying your annoyance audibly. But, you did continued on with him. 

 

Why not? I mean what harm could it do? Other than him and all his weirdo friends locking me up somewhere in this museum. With no one knowing because I didn’t tell anyone about this. Ah, crap. 

 

He led you on further through the museum, back into an unoccupied hallway. He turned and looked at you. There was a hint of melancholy in his voice that he tried to hide. 

 

“Just in case you decide not to come back, I wanted a few moments alone with you.”

 

He leaned in and brushed his lips against yours. Giving you the opportunity to pull away. When you did not, he kissed you deeply. He placed a hand behind your ear. His thumb caressed your jaw line, making your cheeks flush at the contact. Your lips parted slightly allowing a low moan to escape and his tongue to slide in. He moaned against your mouth, low and carnal, before pulling his face away from yours. His eyes were still closed when he licked his lips and smiled. 

 

“How did I guess you would taste so, bittersweet.” He whispered opening his eyes and looking into yours. 

 

You smirked at him. He continued to caress your face with his thumb. His other hand was on your hip now. His fingers on the hem of your shirt, barely touching your skin. His hand ghosted down your neck to your collarbone. You shivered at his touch. 

 

“I do hope I will see you again.” He said softly. “The hour is late, let me walk you out.”

 

Ahkmenrah took you by the hand and led you back out towards the balconies overlooking the lobby. The area was empty except for Larry, the giant dinosaur and the president with his horse. Ahkmenrah touched your cheek one last time and brought your hand up to his lips, tenderly kissing it. 

 

“Farewell Y/N.” Then he left, leaving you to walk down the stairs by yourself. 

 

Larry nodded to the president as he climbed on top of his horse. After the two exchanged a few more words Larry made his way over to you.

 

“So, you have fun tonight criminal?” He inquired rather smugly.

 

“Oh yeah. I love hanging around people who think this museum comes to life at night. Super fun. The hot ones are either taken or, in this case, incredibly delusional.” 

 

Larry just laughed then looked at his watch. “Well you won’t think that for long.” 

 

You narrowed your eyes at him as he held his fingers in the air. He began counting down from five. As he got to zero he glanced back over at the president on the horse and motioned for you to go over there. You rolled your eyes at him. 

 

“Come on, trust me.” He pleaded. 

 

You walked over and glanced back at Larry. He crossed his arms across his chest and was grinning ear to ear. You turned back to the man on the horse, that’s when you noticed the man was no longer a living, breathing man. As you approached you reached out to touch the horse. It was, stuffed. And the man was, wax. Less than thirty seconds ago he was smiling and talking to Larry. Now he was, nothing. You spun around to look at Larry wide-eyed and mouth agape. He was standing there with a sly smile on his face. 

 

“Told you so.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had set over the Museum of Natural History a few hours ago. You stood inside the small inner room of the Egyptian exhibit waiting for Ahkmenrah to return. Impatience began to set in as you stared at the textured wall of hieroglyphics. You began to trace your fingers along the pictures, trying to decipher the images. Three ovals, a bird, squiggly line, some kind of square-ish thing.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I got nothing.” You mumbled to yourself. 

 

 

 

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed off the walls and poured into the room. You poked your head around the corner to see Ahkmenrah enter. He stopped abruptly in front of the two enormous onyx jackal statues. Then issued a command in Egyptian to them. They both nodded as they brought their left fists to their chests. Then they moved and stood in front of the doorway, blocking it completely. Ahkmenrah rarely spoke in his native tongue. But when he did his voice changed. It became deep, dominant and dark, reverberating through your bones. You slid back against the cold and ridged wall, closing your eyes. You imagined him speaking just like that as his hands roamed all over your body. You physically shivered at the thought, a small sigh escaped your lips. 

 

 

 

“And what are you thinking about?” Ahkmenrah asked as he entered the small inner room. 

 

 

 

“You.” You smirked opening your eyes. 

 

 

 

Ahkmenrah stood in front of the glass box that encased his sarcophagus. A sly smile spread across his face. Your eyes lingered on his lips for a moment, then trailed down his body. As your gaze traveled down to his hands you noticed he was holding a knife. Some kind of ceremonial dagger you assumed. It was about six inches long with a jeweled hilt. Your eyes flickered from the knife to his face. He was studying your face waiting for a reaction. Your eyes darted back down to the knife. You let your tongue glide over your lower lip before biting it. His lips curled into a devious smirk. He took a step towards you, twirling the dagger in his hands. Your pulse raced with each step he took. Your own wetness began to slowly soak your panties. Ahkmenrah stood in front of you. He leaned into your neck, peppering it with light kisses.

 

 

 

“Do you remember when I said I would have to think of some other kind of punishment for you Y/N?” He purred between kisses. “I have something in mind. That is, if you want it.”

 

 

 

You managed to squeak out a small ‘yes’. 

 

 

 

Ahkmenrah smiled against the skin on your neck before taking a playful bite. He stepped back and removed his crown, cape and wesekh. He held the knife up, letting it play in the light. He watched as your eyes widened, your cheeks flushed. Then he placed the blade along your collarbone. Ghosting the bone before letting it slide to the collar of your shirt. He tapped the tip of the knife against the first button. Gently he lifted your chin with a finger, forcing you to look him in the eyes. 

 

 

 

One by one Ahkmenrah cut away the buttons and let your shirt hang open. He wet his lips with his tongue watching the rosy blush spread across your heaving chest. He slid the blade up your stomach and underneath the middle of your bra. With one swift movement he sliced the center of your bra, exposing your breasts to the cool air. He growled as he bent down as took your erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled and nipped at your flesh. 

 

 

 

Ahkmenrah slid the knife down your body, scraping the skin lightly. His tongue and mouth followed after, licking and nipping the entire way. He unbuttoned your jeans and fervently pulled them off. Slowly he skimmed the blade along the front of your panties. You could feel the cold steel through the cloth. He pulled the blade to the side, against your inner thigh. Then he began to lick your clit over your underwear. With his free hand he hooked his thumb around your panties and pulled the fabric away from your skin. With a carnal grunt he sliced them in two and ripped them off your body. He inhaled your scent deeply before flicking his tongue against your clit. 

 

 

 

“Fuuuck.” You moaned as he began to suck on your bundle of nerves. 

 

 

 

He spread your folds with his fingers, allowing his mouth better access. A loud clang rang throughout the room as Ahkmenrah dropped the knife on the marble floor. Both of his hands roughly grabbed your backside. He pulled his mouth away and looked up at you. When your eyes met his, a devious smirk played across his face. He opened his mouth and out came a string of words in his native tongue. Whatever he was saying sounded filthy and suggestive, lecherous even. His eyes went so dark. He looked savage and feral. Clawing at your ass and thighs as he nipped at your folds. You bucked your hips as he alternated between speaking his language and licking at your sopping wet slit. The verbal and physical onslaught from his tongue began to send you over the edge. Your legs began to tremble, you were panting and moaning. Your body writhed under his touch. Faster and faster he licked, then sucked, then licked again. Two of his fingers joined in the assault. He thrust them in and out. Harder and harder until you threw your head back and wailed his name. 

 

 

 

He never gave you a chance to relish in the pleasant spasms of your sensitive sex before he grabbed you by the hair bent you over the glass case. He growled in your ear as he entered you savagely. He licked and nipped at your earlobe, as if he was a starved animal. He continued speaking in his ancient tongue as he fucked you mercilessly. He slammed into you harder each time. Making your tits bounce off the glass and you cry out your own mixture of vulgarity. His thrusts became more erratic as he groaned in ecstasy in your ear. He was panting hard, his right hand massaging your breast. His left still tangled in your hair. He showered your neck with sweet soft kisses as he slowly pulled out of you. Both yours and Ahkmenrah’s legs were shaking. He turned you around to face him. He cupped your face in his hands, then kissed you lovingly. 

 

 

 

You closed your eyes and sighed. “If this is punishment, I’m gonna have to steal from you more often.”


End file.
